Scrabble: Charmed Style
by chuckles1414
Summary: The Charmed characters sit down for a fun and peaceful game of Scrabble...as if.
1. Chapter One

Scrabble: Charmed Style

By chuckles1414

**Chapter One**

"Come on, Phoebe," Piper moaned, glancing down at her watch. "We've been waiting for your move for over fifteen minutes." Piper kicked Paige, who had fallen asleep, under the table.

"She done yet?" Paige groggily asked.

"I got it!" Phoebe yelled. She placed down all seven of her letters.

"Akolpty?" Piper read aloud. "Uh…Phoebe, that's not a word."

"Yes, it is," Phoebe said. "It's a type of cat."

"It's not in the dictionary…" Leo started.

"No!" Piper and Paige both yelled. "It's a word!" Phoebe flashed a large, ditzy smile. It was now Paige's turn.

"I can't think of a word with my letters," Paige said.

"How about bitch?" Cole suggested. Paige paid no attention as she laid down the letters: S, U, N, R, A, Y.

"You sure do need more of those," Piper muttered. It was now her turn. She watched her letters and prepared to lay them down.

"Psst, Piper," Phoebe said, elbowing her older sister.

"What, Phoebe?" Piper asked, looking at Phoebe, who had crawled under the table and popped up beside her.

"You can spell 'sex'," she whispered. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Phoebe, go sit down." Phoebe opened her mouth to say something. "No 'buts', go!" She frowned and tried crawling under the table again. "Will you walk!" Piper put Phoebe's suggestion next to Paige's 'y' to create 'sexy'. "Right, Leo?"

"Right," Leo said, staring at Cole. Cole shuddered a little and scooted his chair over more to Phoebe. He looked down at his letters and quickly found a suitable one.

"Kill?" Paige asked. "Having that urge again, Cole?"

"I don't know, Paige," he said. "How can one not get the urge while sitting close to you for over five minutes?" She narrowed her eyes at him, and he gave her an innocent smile.

"Come on, Leo," Piper said. "Let's get this thing over with. There's only a few letters left." Leo picked up a letter tile, but then quickly put it down. He then picked up another, but put it back again.

"Phoebe, get your hands off me!" Paige suddenly yelled.

"Huh?" Phoebe asked, looking at Paige and then back at Cole. "Sorry, sometimes I get my right and left mixed up."

"Will you hurry up, Leo?" Piper asked. "The sooner you're done, the sooner you and I can get to bed."

"There's too much pressure!" he yelled. "Will you guys just shut up? I mean, I'm totally over here trying to get my spelling on."

"How can you not tell he's gay?" Cole asked.

"He'll come out of the closet when he's ready," Phoebe said. Leo laid down: E, N, I, S next to Phoebe's 'p'. Cole stared at Leo in wonder.

"Great, Phoebe's turn again," Piper groaned.

"Yay!" Phoebe shouted, clapping her hands. "Hmm…" She stared at her letters for a while.

"I'm gonna go take a piss," Cole said. He returned fifteen minutes later to find Phoebe still staring at her words. "I decided to take care of number two while I was at it."

"Have you ever heard of too much information, Cole?" Paige asked, shuddering.

"No, but Phoebe and I had sex on your bed the other night."

"Cole!"

"That was fun," Phoebe said in her ditzy voice.

"Phoebe!"

"Shut up and let her concentrate!" Piper yelled. "Come on, Phoebe." Paige glanced over at her tiles and rolled her eyes. Her letters were: W, O, R, D, E, R, L in that exact order.

"Hey, Phoebe, do you think you've got a WORD yet?" she asked.

"I'm working on it, Paige," Phoebe said.

"Sure you don't see a WORD in there anywhere? No WORD that you can use?"

"Now Paige, let the grown ups play the game."

"You're only a few years older than me," Paige dryly said.

"Oh, Paige, stuck in the young years." She took out a bubble pipe and started blowing bubbles."Don't worry, you'll join our maturity level soon."

"Just put 'word'!" she screamed.

"Ooooooooh," Phoebe said. "Wredorl. How could I have not seen it before?"

"Just shut up, Paige," Piper quickly said. Before Paige could take her turn, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Piper was desperate to get away from the table. She opened the door and found Dan and his annoying niece at the door.

"Hi, Piper," the annoying niece said.

"Hi, Jessie," Piper said.

"Her name is Jackie!" Phoebe yelled.

"Julie!" Cole yelled.

"Jaime!" Leo yelled.

"It's Jenny," she said.

"Right…" Piper said. "You were here a whole six episodes, and we're supposed to remember your name." She then looked up at Dan. "What are you doing here?"

"We moved back in," he said. "We live right next to you again. Hey, is that Scrabble? Can we play?"

"New game!" Phoebe yelled. Dan and Jenny walked in, uninvited, like they always did. Piper shut the door and groaned.

"This night just keeps on getting better."

**A/N: This is crazy and stupid…just a random idea a friend of mine and I came up with while playing Scrabble. **


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"We already had five players," Piper said. "The game is only supposed to have four. Sorry, we can't play with you guys."

"Nonsense," Phoebe said. She said a spell to that created more letter tiles and a larger game board. "There we go."

"Let me get this straight," Paige said. "You come up with words like 'akolpty' and yet you can cast a spell off the top of your head?"

"I know, Paige," Phoebe said, smiling. "I'm very talented, and maybe sometime I can tutor you."

"How did you just do that?" Dan asked in shock.

"Oh yeah," Phoebe said. "He never found out about us. We can tell our secret to Homeland Security, who we haven't even heard from for who knows how long, but we can't tell Piper's boyfriend."

"Dan, I'm a witch," Piper said.

"Okay," Dan said, sitting down at the table.

"That's it?" Piper asked. "You just found out I had magic and all you say is 'okay'?"

"It's alright, Piper," Dan said. "I love you for you."

"I have a husband. Leo and I are married now, with one amazing kid."

"Two," Leo said. "We have two kids, Piper."

"What're their names?" niece that's name starts with a 'j' asked.

"Wyatt and…" Piper trailed off. "What is the other one's name. We barely see him anymore. Oh well, he's irrelevant."

"Oh my god!" a voice screamed from upstairs. Everyone ran upstairs to find out what happened. Billie was standing alone in the attic.

"Billie, what happened?" Paige asked.

"Oh, nothing," she said, smiling. "I just like attention. What're you guys up to?"

"Playing Monopoly," Phoebe said.

"Scrabble," Paige corrected. "Want to join?" Piper groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Sure, why not," Billie said. They all went back downstairs and started the game.

"I want to go first!" Phoebe screeched.

"Go ahead," Piper said, covering her ears. "But promise to not make that dreadful noise again."

"Yay!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands. She picked out seven letters and placed them in her tray.

"The!" Phoebe yelled, putting 'the' down. "Try beating that, baby sister."

"I don't know if I can," Paige said sarcastically. She put down 'suntan'. "No comments, Piper. It's the only word I could make."

"Alright, my turn," Cole said. He used Paige's 'a' to put 'death'. "I'm done."

"Nice word, Cole," Paige said. "Quite a coincidence, don't you think?"

"Shut up, Paige!" he said, standing up and hurling an energy ball at her. She went flying backwards. No one took notice.

"He's a demon!" she yelled, pointing frantically at him. Cole straightened out his clothes and sat back down.

"What are you talking about, Paige?" Piper asked.

"He just threw an energy ball at me!" she said. "He's evil!"

"Will you ever learn to accept my boyfriend, you bitch?" Phoebe asked, slapping Paige.

"Do you not see the burn mark on my blouse?" Cole started whistling innocently. "I'll get you, demon."

"My turn!" 'j' niece said.

"Come on, Jessie," Piper said.

"It's Jenny!" she screamed.

"I'll be right back," Piper said. She went to the kitchen and got a marker and piece of paper. She wrote 'Jenny' on it. She walked back into the dining room and handed the paper to Jenny. "Wear this." Jenny taped it on her shirt. "Now put a word down."

"Hmm," Jenny thought. "Here we go." She put down 'hollow' using Phoebe's 'h'.

"Wow, even the twelve-year old is smarter than Phoebe," Paige commented. Dan used Jenny's 'e' and put down 'grease'. He then scratched his head.

"Ew!" Billie yelled. "You got some of your hair gel on me."

"Damn," Dan said, whipping out a bottle of gel. He squirted half the bottle on his head and started to rub it around. Everyone stared at him in awe. "I don't want it to fall out of place."

"Whatever," Billie said. "My turn!" She used 'e' from Dan's word and put an 'm' in front of it.

"Who would've guessed?" Piper dryly asked. "My turn, finally." She put down her word. "Go, Leo."

"Eek!" he screamed, jumping on the table. "Piper, there's a rat! Kill it!"

"Get off the table!" Piper yelled. "You'll get it dirty!"

"Rat!" Leo screamed.

"Cat?" Phoebe asked. "No, not a cat!" She kicked Kit across the room and then started running around, screaming in terror. She hit her head against the wall and fell to the ground, unconscious. Cole stood up and slowly inched over to her. He stretched a little.

"I guess I'll take her upstairs," he said. Waiting a few seconds for any response, he grabbed Phoebe's feet and started dragging her up the stairs.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thank you, Cole," Paige said.

"Leo, I'm gonna blow your damn ass off if you don't get off the table," Piper threatened.

"Hey, Piper," Jenny said.

"That's it," Piper said. She flicked her wrists at Jenny and blew her up into little pieces.

"Jessie!" Dan screamed. The little nametag floated to the ground. "I mean Jenny! Piper, what did you do? How could you?"

"I'm sorry," Piper said. "I'll go make a revival potion." She walked away to the kitchen, so Dan followed her.

"Can we focus back on me?" Billie asked. "Who knows how much longer my sister, Misty will last. We should be trying to save her."

"Isn't your sister's name Christie?" Paige asked.

"Oh…yes," Billie said.

"You were making the whole thing up for attention!" Paige accused. "You attention-hogging bitch! Ever since you got here it's all about your problems, and there's never any time for my whining. It's all about you and your whining."

"Well, you know what?" Billie started.

"Apple!" Paige yelled, orbing an apple into her mouth. "There you go attention-hog." Billie, being too dumb to use her hands to remove the apple, started running around. She then stopped and removed the apple.

"Thanks a lot, Paige," she said. "Now I can barely breathe." She put the apple back in her mouth and continued running around.

"Paige?" Leo asked. "Can you orb the rat away?"

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed. I was actually expecting I'd get flames on this...Oh well, here's a second, even more randomly stupid, chapter to the story. **


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"Alright, let's get this game going again," Paige said, sitting down at the table. Billie took the apple out of her mouth and threw it away. She walked over and joined Leo and Paige at the table. "Piper, you gonna join?"

"No, I'm gonna take care of Jerry in here!" she called back.

"Dan?"

"I'm gonna help Piper!" he called back.

"Phoebe? Cole?"

"Oh yes!" they heard Phoebe yell in a pleased voice. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Oh my god, what are they doing?" Billie asked, placing her hand over her mouth in disgust.

"Ooooh, yes!" Phoebe yelled out again. "Yes!"

"Cole, get off of my sister!" Paige yelled up the stairs.

"What?" he asked, casually walking down the stairs. "I'm not doing anything." Phoebe let out another pleased yell.

"What is she doing?" Leo asked. Soon enough, Phoebe stopped screaming, and she appeared at the top of the stairs. Her hair was wet and she was wearing a robe.

"Phoebe, what were you doing?" Paige asked.

"Nothing, just using my new Herbal Essences shampoo," Phoebe answered. "It felt good."

"Whatever," Paige said. "Can we just get to the game?"

"Demon!" Phoebe yelled.

"You finally came to your senses about Cole?" Paige asked. Cole threw an energy ball at her and then shoved his hands in his pockets and started whistling.

"No, a demon!" Phoebe yelled. A demon had shimmered in. Piper came running into the room just in time to see Phoebe jump over the railing.

"Phoebe, no!" she yelled. "You don't levitate anymore!" Phoebe suddenly realized that as well and screamed as she fell to the ground, right through a coffee table. Piper immediately blew up the demon. "Well, Phoebe's unconscious again. And what is Paige doing on the floor?"

"Cole threw an energy ball at me!" she accused.

"Is this true, Cole?" Piper asked.

"Um….no?" he nervously said.

"Well, there's your answer, Paige. Now, I need to get back to Dan and that potion. It's almost done."

"Why are you spending so much time with him anyways?" Leo asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, I blew up his niece," Piper said. "I need to take responsibility for that."

"Well, let me go in with you and see how things are going along."

"No…you don't need to…rat!" Piper yelled.

"Eek!" Leo screamed, jumping into Billie's arms. She fell backwards, and they were both knocked out. Piper went back into the kitchen.

"Look Cole," Paige said. "It's just you and me."

"Good," Cole said, throwing an energy ball.

"Energy ball!" Paige yelled. Phoebe woke up in time to see Paige throw the energy ball at Cole, who narrowly avoided it.

"Demon!" Phoebe yelled. "Piper!" Piper came walking back in.

"What the hell do you want now?"

"Paige is a demon," Phoebe said. "She threw an energy ball at Cole."

"No, I didn't!" Paige said.

"Cole, is this true?" Piper asked.

"Um…yes?"

"Well, there's our answer," Piper said. "Any last words, Paige?"

"We can't just kill her," Phoebe said. "She's our sister."

"You're right," Piper said. "Let's torture her. I'll get the crystals!" Piper ran upstairs and grabbed four crystals. She brought them downstairs and placed them around Paige.

"You do know I can just orb those crystals away, right?" Paige asked. "But just to prove that I'm not evil, I won't."

"Fine," Piper said. "If you stay in there for one hour, we'll believe you."

"Fine," Paige said, sitting down.

"Now, I'm gonna do that potion," Piper said. "Next person that calls my name gets blown up."

"But then you'll have to make another potion," Phoebe said. Piper rolled her eyes and threw a brick at her sister's head, knocking her to the floor.

"Hey, Cole," Paige said teasingly. "Why don't you call for my sister?"

"Damn you!" he yelled. He picked up one of the crystals and threw an energy ball at her, then quickly put the crystal back.

"This is the worst night ever!" Paige yelled.

"Well, I have some good news," Cole said. "I just saved a load of money on car insurance by switching to Geico." The doorbell suddenly rang.

"Cole, go be useful and answer the door," Paige said. Cole walked to the door and opened it. He gasped when he saw who it was.

**A/N: Still random...**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"What are you doing here?" Cole asked. "And what are you doing knocking at the door?"

"Just thought I'd come by and visit," Prue answered.

"Aren't you dead?"

"Yeah, well you've been killed more than me and yet you still come back all the fricken' time."

"Well, come on in." He stood aside and let her walk by. He had a mischievous smile. "Piper's in the kitchen. Just call for her." She squinted her eye at him…no wait, her eye is always like that.

"Piper!" she yelled.

"That's it!" Piper roared, walking in and blowing up Prue before even noticing her. "Wait, was that Prue?" Cole nodded his head. "What the hell is she doing alive?" He shrugged.

"Prue?" Phoebe asked, waking up and rubbing her head. "Where?"

"On the floor," Cole said, pointing to the ashes.

"Whatever," Piper said. "I have left over potion, I can use it on her." She went and got it and came back in. Dan and Jenny followed. Piper threw the potion on the ground, and Prue returned to normal.

"Piper!" Prue said, holding her arms out to hug her.

"Prue, I've missed you," Piper said, hugging her.

"Phoebe!" Prue said.

"Go die, bitch!" Prue grabbed her sister and held her close. Phoebe started squirming to get away.

"Prue, this is Paige," Piper said, moving away the crystals. Prue's smile soon vanished and rage filled her face.

"So this is the can't-keep-her-hair-one-color-for-a-full-season-and-needs-a-tan-really-badly-not-to-mention-the-shaving-cream-and-razor-she-needs-for-that-mustache bitch that replaced me?"

"Uh…" Paige had for a response. Prue flung her arm and sent Paige hurling through the stair railings.

"Hey!" Phoebe yelled. "Don't you dare do that to my younger sister, which I happen to like more than you!" Phoebe stared at Prue for a while. A minute passed until Piper leaned in to Phoebe.

"You're not an empath anymore either." Prue smiled.

"I always was better than the two of you."

"Oh, you didn't!" Piper said, rage filling her eyes. She flicked her wrists and blasted Prue back into a wall. Phoebe crossed her arms and smirked.

"Fine, I'm sorry," Prue said, standing up and brushing her clothing off. "Ooh, Scrabble." She frolicked over to the table and sat down. "Who wants to play?"

"Me!" Phoebe screeched, running to the table. Paige cautiously walked down the stairs and sat down next to Prue.

"Uncle Dan, I want to go home," Jenny said, scared that Piper might harm her again.

"Okay, sweetie, let's go." Dan looked down at the ground and then back at Piper. "I guess…I'll see you around, Piper."

"Okay, bye, Dan." She walked him to the door and closed it behind him.

"What'd I miss?" Leo asked, waking up and standing up. Billie woke up along with him.

"Who's that?" she asked, referring to Prue.

"Prue!" Leo yelled. "You're alive!"

"Prue, your sister?"

"Yes," Prue said, standing up. "You must be the annoying blonde that almost nobody likes and everybody wants to kill."

"Uh…duh."

"I'm the true telekinetic queen!" Prue yelled, flinging Billie into a wall.

"Hey!" chuckles1414 yelled, appearing out of no where. "I didn't bring you back to be a total bitch, Prue. That was mean to do that to Billie. She's not that bad of a character." He looked down at her helpless body. "Now, if you'll excuse me." He slowly leaned down and grabbed her feet and started dragging her body away. "Carry on!"

"Let's get the game started," Paige said. Everyone got their pieces. Paige started looking through her pieces. She then glanced at Prue, who was looking at her tiles with one of her eyes. "Prue, stop cheating!"

"Huh?" Prue asked, looking over at her. "Oh, sorry, this eye has a mind of its own."

"Wait a minute!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Where did Cole go?"

**A/N: Such an odd story...**


End file.
